Hermione's Life at Grimmauld Place
by james Thomas
Summary: Locke together in Grimmauld Place Hermione and Ron and Ginny and Harry fall in love


Hermione's Life In A Grim Old Place

Hermione Granger was a witch. She had just finished her fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was back at her parent's home less than two weeks on summer break. It was late, after eleven, and Hermione was lying on her bed reading when the doorbell rang. Her father called to her, "Hermione, please come down there is a man claiming to be a Professor from your school here and he wants to see us all."

Hermione grabbed her wand, put on her slippers and wrapped her dressing gown around her as she went down the steps. Why would someone from the school want to see them at this hour she thought? Maybe it was a Death Eater pretending to be from the school here to attack her? No, she thought if it was a Death Eater he wouldn't be waiting he would have already attacked; but she ran some defensive spells through her mind, just in case.

In the living she found her parents and a tall thin man dressed in purple wizard's robes. "Professor Dumbledore," she said "is there something wrong? Did something happen to Harry?"

"No, no," he said "Harry is fine. I apologize for the late hour, but I need to talk to you and your parents and my time these days is so limited I'm afraid I have to disturb people when I can fit them in my schedule.

Miss Granger, I presume you have told your parents about the events of two weeks ago."

"Yes," Professor "I write to them from school and when I am home for the summer we talk about my past school year."

"That's expected but unfortunate." Dumbledore said. "The more your parents know about Harry and Voldemort the more danger they are in. As muggles they can't defend themselves or you if Voldemort or his followers decide to come after you to discover just how much you know.

I am here to ask something difficult of all of you. I think it would be wise Miss Granger, for you to get away from your parents as soon as possible."

Mr. and Mrs. Granger both started to object but Hermione spoke out to stop them. Her thought of an attack when coming down the steps a moment ago and what Dumbledore had just said made sense.

"Professor Dumbledore is right." she said. "I never thought of it before because Voldemort was mainly a threat to Harry and over the summer I'm not with Harry. Now that Voldemort has returned physically and Harry escaped from him again Voldemort will want to get as much information as he can about Harry. Anyone who knows anything will be in danger and I know as much about him as anyone. What do you suggest Professor?"

"I have discussed the situation with the Weasleys who are in as much danger as you and they have agreed to let you stay with them. At least there will be adults that can offer some protection to all the children." Turning to her parents he added, "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and I promise to look after your daughter as if she were our own child."

"So you want me to move to "The Burrow" for the rest of the summer?" Hermione asked. "At least I will get to see Ron and Harry."

"No," said Dumbledore. "The Death Eaters know of "The Burrow". Also it is too far from London for our purposes so the Weasley family has moved to a new house closer to the center of the anti Voldemort action. I have protected it myself with the most powerful safety charms. Neither Voldemort nor his Death Eaters will be able to find it. Ronald is already there but Mr. Potter is at his Aunt and Uncle's house and I feel he is safer if he stays there, at least for now."

"Did you put a Fidelius Charm on this new house?" Hermione asked.

"You never cease to amaze me!" Miss Granger. "How did you learn about the Fidelius Charm? That's not taught until seventh year."

"Professor Lupin and Sirius told us the story about Harry's parents last year when they had Wormtail in the Shrieking Shack." Hermione said. "So I went to the library to learn about it. I didn't get much because most of the books about it are in the restricted section and Madam Pince wouldn't allow me access without a note from one of the professors. Professor Lupin was gone and I couldn't ask any of the other Professors because I couldn't explain why I would be asking about Fidelius Charms without giving away what happened with Sirius. You told us to keep that secret."

"I see." Dumbledore said. "He pulled a piece of parchment and a quill from under his robe and wrote for a moment; then handing the paper to Hermione.

"I give permission for Miss Hermione Jean Granger to access all material in the restricted section of the library at any time in the future."

Headmaster

Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore

"I believe I can trust you to use that only for good reasons like helping Mr. Potter." he said.

"Now, I have made arrangements with Professor Lupin to meet you in the Leakey Cauldron tomorrow at noon to take you to this new location. You know him by sight and he knows you, but to avoid the possibility of a Death Eater using Polyjuice Potion, he will say "Fawkes" and you will answer "The Order of the Phoenix". You can be packed and ready by then?"

"Yes Professor." she answered.

"The please read this and memorize it." He said as he handed her another piece of parchment which read

The Headquarters of The Order of the Phoenix is located at 12 Grimmauld Place, London.

"You are the secret keeper." she said as she handed the paper back. It was a statement not a question. "So now I can get through the Fidelius Charm but I won't be able to tell anyone else; will I?"

"Yes you are correct again." Dumbledore answered her. "Also I know that you write to Mr. Potter regularly over the summer and I know because of the Fidelius Charm you can't reveal the location where you will be; but I ask you not to tell him of any activities that you may see or overhear. I can not tell you my reason for asking this of you but be assured it is important that you tell him nothing you may learn.

Now I must go unless you or your parents have any other questions."

"Will we ever see Hermione again?" her mother asked as tears rolled down her eyes.

"Not this summer, but I'm sure we can arrange for her to stop for a short visit now and again in the future." Dumbledore said. "But unless Voldemort is defeated I don't think it would be wise for her to stay here for any length of time; and she will not be able to tell you any more than you already know about what she is doing."

As he got up to leave he added, "Again I apologize for the late hour and for bringing such bad news. Goodnight."

Professor Lupin was waiting when Hermione and her parents arrived at the Leakey Cauldron and after they said their good-bys he took the handle of one of her trunks and Hermione the other trunk. Both trunks had wheels and they rolled them out into the street.

"Normally we move around at night" Lupin told her as they walked slowly pulling her trunks, "and the adult members of the Order apparate to the park across the street from headquarters but you are too young to do that and Dumbledore arranged this noon time meeting to be convenient for your parents. Also we have about a mile walk ahead of us and that will give me time to explain some things you need to know."

As they walked he talked to her. "First the house we are using belongs to Sirius. He offered it to Dumbledore as headquarters because it already had many magical protections on it and Dumbledore added more of his own so it is the safest place we could all be.

The bad news is it is filthy and full of all types of dark magic objects, poisons, booby traps, and other dangerous things. Nobody has lived there for ten years and Sirius' family, though not followers of Voldemort were not the nicest of people. The Weasleys and a few others have been trying to clean it up and clear out the dangers but there is still a lot of work to be done and you will be expected to help."

"Of course." Hermione answered automatically, but she began to imagine all sorts of things.

"Also," Lupin said "none of you children will be allowed to go out. Not only would it put you in danger but you could be followed back and the Death Eaters might find us. They can't get in but they could set up an ambush in the park for when we are coming or going. It won't be pleasant being confined for the next two months till school starts. Also the work and secrecy will wear on everyone's nerves so be prepared.

Do you have any questions before we get there?"

No," said Hermione "I'm sure if I think of anything else Mrs. Weasley or someone else can answer my questions."

"Then look at the building across the street." Lupin said.

When Hermione looked she saw an old run down brick building that ran for the entire block. Looking closer she saw they were standing across from number 11 on her left and number 13 on her right. She thought of the paper Dumbledore had shown her the night before last.

The Headquarters of The Order of the Phoenix is located at 12 Grimmauld Place, London.

And as her remembered this, numbers 11 and 13 seemed to spread apart. Number 12 Grimmauld Place appeared before her eyes.

"Follow me." Lupin said. He went up the steps and tapped the door with his wand. It opened and they went in. "Be quiet, we don't want to wake up anything nasty." he said.

Again Hermione began to imagine what nasty things might wake up.

The hall looked as if were a hundred years old and had never been cared for. The place reminded her of an amusement park ride her parents had taken her on years ago, "The Haunted House of Horrors" it had been called.

Mrs. Weasley came out of a door at the far end of the hall and said quietly, "Thank you Remus, I'll show Hermione to her room. Leave her trunks here and I'll get the boys to take them to her bedroom.

This is the door to the kitchen." she said pointing to where she just came from. "It's downstairs and safe. We cleaned it out first. Across the hall is the dining room but don't go in there we haven't cleared it yet. On the left is the sitting room, don't go in there it's also not cleared."

Follow me upstairs. All the halls and stairs have been cleared but don't open any closets we didn't have time to go through all of them."

When they reached the next floor she pointed to the right. "That's the loo and the next door is Ron's room, they're both safe of course.

They went up another flight of steps and she pointed again. "That is the twin's bedroom and that one you will have to share with Ginny. The third bedroom is used when someone from the order stays overnight. The upper floors are more bedrooms used by members of the order and are empty most nights except the room Arthur and I are in. That's the first on the right next floor up if you ever need us at night.

Ginny is in your room now, she'll be happy to see you. I'll get Fred and George to bring your trunks up."

As Hermione knocked on the door of her room Mrs. Weasley knocked on the other. "Fred, George; Hermione is here. Go down to the hall and bring her trunks up to her room."

The door opened and Ron came out first followed by Fred and George, wands in hand.

"You will not magic those trunks up here!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. "You almost destroyed he house bringing your own up. Walk down and carry them properly."

The twins didn't look happy but they went down the steps. Ron went over by Hermione and said, "I'll be in my room. When you're settled come down so we can talk in private."

As he followed the twins down the steps, the door Hermione had knocked on opened and Ginny stood there. "I'm so glad you're here." she said "I was getting lonely and it will be so nice to have another girl to talk to. The boys ignore me and mom and dad are too busy to spend much time with me unless we're cleaning a room and then everyone has to concentrate on what we're doing. Some of the things here are really dangerous and the will spring out on you if you're not careful. Come in and when the twins get your trunks up I'll help you get settled."

Mrs. Weasley said good-by and went down stairs while Ginny and Hermione went into the room leaving the door open for Fred and George. "We've been here three nights," Ginny said "and I've been sleeping on this bed." She sat down on the bed closest to the door.

"Okay," Hermione said "I'll take the one by the window. The light is better there if I want to read."

The boys arrived with Hermione's trunks and put them on her bed so she could unpack; then they left and closed the door.

Hermione opened the dresser on her side of the room and she and Ginny began to put her clothes away. "My school things are in that trunk," Hermione said "and I better leave them in there; there is not enough drawer space for everything."

"You have beautiful clothes. I never saw you wear a lot of these things." Ginny said with a hint of jealousy in her voice as they folded Hermione's things to put them into the dresser. Hermione knew the Weasleys didn't have a lot of money so Ginny's wardrobe was limited.

"Well," said Hermione "that's because at school I almost never get to wear my muggle clothes. I told my parents not to buy me things I can't wear but over the summer my mother wants to spend time with me and it makes her feel better when we go shopping together. If you would like to borrow anything feel free. Most of my clothes will be a little long on you but you're welcome to see what will fit."

"Thanks," Ginny said "but there's not much reason to dress up here. We can't go anywhere and I don't see us throwing any parties. Mostly we're in jeans and tees while we clean."

As the continued to put thing away Hermione said "Ginny, last year at the Quidditch World Cup I told you that I fancied Ron for some time. You didn't tell him what I said? Did you?"

"Of course not!" Ginny said "Girls don't reveal their friends personal secrets to boys. I take it from that question you still haven't got Ron to show any affection to you."

"Well he has been nicer since I went to the Yule Ball with Viktor. He seems to know I'm a girl at least; but no he hasn't asked me on a date yet or tried to kiss me."

"Ron is too shy to try and kiss you; and he won't be taking you on a date either." Ginny said. "Remember we can't go anywhere. Though being closed in together day after day, you may eventually get him to kiss you but knowing Ron I think you will have to start it."

"I thought the same thing." Hermione said with a sigh. "That's why when Dumbledore told me I was coming to stay with your family I formed a plan. Promise not to tell anybody what I'm going to tell you."

Ginny held up her hand, "I swear!" she said "Let's hear it."

Hermione continued, "Ron asked me to come to his room after I'm settled in, to talk about the end of last year and what may happen next. I was planning to do that anyway. I'm going to give him the impression I am upset about having to leave my parents and really scared about being here. Maybe I'll cry and put my arms around him but somehow I will get next to him so he'll hold me. With any luck I'll get him to kiss me so he can prove that he's a man that will protect me."

"I like it." Ginny said "But you're going to have to really push Ron into kissing you. You know he fancies you to; that's why he asked you to go to the world cup last year. He just doesn't have the confidence to make the first move."

"If I have to, I'll kiss him. I'll tear off his clothes and tackle him in the bed if I have to; but I'm going to get him to be my boyfriend before we go back to school, whatever I have to do."

"You mean have sex with him?" Ginny said with a little trepidation in her voice.

"Yes," Hermione said "does that shock you?"

"A little." Ginny said. "I know at school a lot of the girls have sex with the boys they date; I just never thought of you and Ron doing it."

"This is different. I don't want to have a one night fling with Ron." Hermione said. "I've known him four years and really love him. Viktor wanted to have sex with me but I wouldn't. I wanted to save myself to be with Ron the first time. If that happens here I'll be happy."

"I understand," Ginny said "I've thought of Harry that way but he gives me even less attention than Ron gives you. That's why I started seeing Michael Corner last year; he treats me like a girl instead of one of the guys."

"Speaking of Harry," Hermione said "Dumbledore asked me; well I guess he more like ordered me, not to tell Harry anything that happens here. Any idea why?"

"No," Ginny said "but he told us the same thing. Actually only Ron writes Harry and he doesn't do that very often. I would write Harry but he I'm afraid he wouldn't answer my letter and that would make me feel worse than having him treating me like one of the guys."

"No mention about Harry coming here in the future?" Hermione asked.

"Not that I heard," said Ginny "but then they don't tell us much. They hold meetings but we're not allowed in so none of us kids know anything about what is happening."

"Well I'm going to see Ron now." said Hermione "Time to get my plan in action."

Hermione knocked on Ron's bedroom door and he opened it as if he had been waiting for her. "Hi," he said "come in. Have you heard anything new since we last talked?"

They exchanged stories but it turned out neither of them had anything new except Ron did tell her what he knew about the Order of the Phoenix which was not much but a few names of members he met. Then they started to speculate on what might be coming.

When Mrs. Weasley called everyone to dinner they were still talking. "We'll talk more after we eat." Hermione said I'm starved.

Besides the Weasleys, Sirius, Professor Lupin and another member of the Order Hermione had never met before; a woman who looked to be in her early twenties with bright pink hair. Ginny introduced her as Tonks but Hermione found out that was her last name, her full name was Nymphadora Tonks and she had a bubbly personality. She loved to talk with the all Weasley kids and Fred and George looked at her like they were eying up a possible new girlfriend.

It surprised Hermione to discover she was an Auror for the ministry. Hermione always thought of Aurors as old grizzled men like Professor Moody. Then at Ginny's request Tonks changed the color of her hair and the shape of her nose without using her wand. Fred and George then asked her to do another face and she did. She explained to Hermione that she was born a Metamorphmagus; a witch able to change appearance at will. Now Hermione understood why she would make a good Auror.

When dinner was done and the table cleared Hermione went with Ron back to his room. She sat on one bed and Ron on the other. "Ron, I meant to ask you earlier," Hermione said "how did you manage to get the largest bedroom to yourself. The room Ginny and I are in is only about half this size."

Dumbledore insisted that I keep this larger room for myself but I don't know why, maybe for when Harry come. Fred and George were really mad about it they had to share a much smaller room to. Ginny wasn't too happy about that either." he added.

After talking about what they expected to happen for the next few months, Hermione said, "Ron, when Dumbledore said he wanted me to come live with your family I thought we would be at "The Burrow" not in this creepy old place. I don't know if I can stand it here. He said I can't go back and see my parents either."

She got a little tear in her eye and as Ron sat and looked at her she got up from the one bed and sat next to him on the other bed. Putting her head on his shoulder she sobbed softly and finally Ron put his arm around her shoulder and gave her a hug. "Don't cry," he said "everything will be okay."

She put her arms around his waist and said, "Thanks Ron, I feel better knowing you are here to comfort me when I need it. I guess I can put up with this place with your help."

Ron's back straightened up and he pulled her tighter. "You know you can count on me." he said.

Hermione raised her head then she gave him a quick kiss and put her head back on his shoulder.

It was the first time they had kissed and Ron didn't move, or say a word. They sat there and he held her for fifteen minutes until Hermione said, "I better get back to my room and get ready for bed." She stood up and gave him another quick kiss. Then she said, "Thanks again for holding me when I needed it. Good night."

As she moved toward the door Ron said, "If you feel sad or scared come over anytime day or night. I'll be here whenever you need me."

When Hermione got back to her own room Ginny was already in her night clothes reading a book. "How did you plan go." she asked.

"Off to a good start." Hermione said. "I got him to put his arm around me but I had to kiss him, twice. He really didn't kiss back but he did tell me to come over anytime I was sad or scared. I think I'll be scared tomorrow night. I'll let him think about tonight for a while."

The next day Mrs. Weasley put Hermione and the other kids to cleaning the dining room in case a large number of members of the Order showed up for a meeting and everyone couldn't fit at the kitchen table.

After eleven that night Hermione dressed in her night gown, robe and slippers got ready to go to Ron's room. "Good luck." Ginny said "but be careful. Don't get yourself pregnant by pushing your plan to far."

"A witch doesn't get pregnant unless she wants to." Hermione said. "Hasn't your mother taught you the anti pregnancy spell?"

"No," said Ginny "she had a sex talk with me but not surprisingly she never mentioned that. I guess she didn't want to give me any ideas. Where did you learn it; your mother is a muggle?"

"I found it in the library last year when I was seeing Viktor. I didn't want things to get out of hand and not be in control."

"You'll have to teach it to me some day." Ginny said "Turn off the light on your way out. Good night."

Hermione knocked on Ron's door and it took him almost a minute to open it. "What's the matter?" he asked with half open eyes.

Hermione was ready with tears in her eyes and a slight sob she said, "I'm sorry to bother you Ron but I couldn't sleep. I keep thinking there is someone watching me. Then I thought of you and I had to come see you. You made me feel so much better yesterday."

"Come in," he said "and tell me what's wrong."

Hermione followed him in and closed and locked the door. Ron had sat down on his bed and Hermione sat next to him. "I miss my parents." she said. "And after cleaning all those nasty things in the dining room this afternoon this creepy old place is getting to me."

Like the day before she put her head on his shoulder her arm around his waist. He responded with his arm around her shoulder again. After a few minutes like that she said, "Can we lean back against the head of the bed, I'm so tired and sitting like this is bothering my back."

"Sure." Ron said. He sat on the left side of the bed leaning on the head board and Hermione took off her slippers and sat on the right. She took his hand in hers and leaned on him again.

"Talk to me." she asked. "Hearing your voice makes me feel better. Tell me about your parents, how did they meet?"

Ron said, "Well they are related on different sides to the Prewett family so they met as kids at family affairs like weddings. Then they were both sorted into Gryffindor together and they started to date in their fourth year."

Hermione said, "Ron my feet are getting cold, would you mind if I put them against yours to warm them up."

He hesitated a second then said, "Sure."

As he went on with his story Hermione wiggled about as if to settle in and she got her feet against his. After a few minutes she pretended to nod off allowing her head to droop down off his shoulder and against his chest. Ron stopped talking and sat there with his arm around her.

Within ten minutes sitting in silence he nodded off to sleep sliding down so they were next to each other his arm over her.

Hermione who was actually awake enjoyed being cuddled against Ron, even if he was sleeping. After about an hour like this she decided it was time to wake him. She shook him gently and said, "Ron wake up, we must have both dozed off."

He woke slowly and then realized he was in bed with Hermione lying against him. He didn't know what to say or do.

"Thanks for making me feel better again," she said "but I better go back to my own room before Ginny wakes and wonders where I went." She kissed him, this time a little longer kiss than the previous day and got up to go.

"I'm glad you feel better." Ron finally said as she went out the door.

The next day they were back to finish cleaning the dining room and when eleven o'clock came, Hermione got ready to go to Ron's room again. "I may stay with Ron all night tonight." she told Ginny so don't worry if you wake and I'm not back. Wish me luck."

When she knocked on Ron's door he opened it almost immediately. "Hi." he said."I was just ready to go to sleep; but if you need to talk I want to help."

Hermione went in and Ron closed and locked the door. She went over to his bed and took off her slippers and dressing gown. She had a silk nightgown underneath and quickly she slid under the covers. She looked at Ron and said, "I don't want to get cold again like last night but I can't wear a dressing gown and slippers in bed. Can I?"

Ron stood there for a few seconds deciding what he should do then he said, "No I guess not." and he slid under the covers with her.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Anything or nothing." she said. "We don't have to talk; I feel better just having you hold me." With that she rolled on her side and said, "Slide over against me and hold me."

Ron again hesitated a second but did as she asked. They ended up spooning with his arm over her.

"This feels so nice." she said "I can almost forget where I am. Ron, you're not mad that I come here every night and keep you awake, are you?"

"No, he said "it makes me feel better to have you here. Hermione, we've been friends for four years now and I've been thinking for a while now that I like you as more than a friend. I mean you're very pretty and I enjoy talking to you. I know we can't go out of the house but when we get back to school will you go to Hogsmeade with me; I mean like on a date."

Hermione smiled then rolled over and said, "Oh Ron, I have to admit I have been thinking the same way about you for some time now. I would love to go on a date with you." Then she kissed him with a long passionate kiss and for the first time he kissed her back.

They spent more than an hour alternating between kissing, cuddling, and talking about what they could do on that first date in Hogsmeade. Finally they fell asleep in each other's arms. It was almost six in the morning when Hermione woke. "Ron," she said "I have to go back to my room. Your mother will be getting up to start breakfast soon."

Ron pulled her close and said, "First kiss me." After a long passionate kiss Hermione got up put on her dressing gown and slippers and checking the hall to make sure nobody was there she returned to her room.

Ginny was already up and getting dressed when Hermione came in. "Have a good night?" Ginny asked.

"Wonderful!" Hermione said. "Ron asked me on a date to Hogsmeade when we get back to school. Then we kissed and snuggled up in the bed all night. Tonight I'm going to get his clothes off and we're going to do it."

"Hermione," Ginny said "if he asked you out, why do you want to go further right now. I mean it's none of my business but shouldn't you go together for a while before having sex."

Hermione thought for a few seconds and said, "I've been thinking about this since Dumbledore told me how much danger we are all in, enough to make us all move to this place. What if something happens to me or to Ron? We may not have any time together except what we have right now. I got Ron to admit he wants to be with me and I'm going to get the most out of our relationship as I can in case life for all of us is short."

"I see your point," Ginny said "but done do anything foolish. Sex is one thing and you said a witch doesn't get pregnant unless she wants to. I'm just saying think before you do anything that will affect the rest of your life."

Hermione looked at Ginny but gave no answer.

The dining room was now clear and Mrs. Weasley wanted to start cleaning closets. Members of the Order had begun leaving things at the house and storage was needed. A short, mopey looking member named Mundungus Fletcher especially had brought a lot of things and Mrs. Weasley was constantly arguing with him about his messes.

The tight closet spaces were worse to clean than a big room. The twins were assigned to one closet and Ginny, Ron, and Hermione to another with Mrs. Weasley going back and forth checking on them. It took all day to finish and there was a pile of odd possible dangerous magical objects that Mrs. Weasley got Sirius to dispose of.

At eleven Hermione was in her skimpiest sexiest nightgown and she was about to leave for Ron's room when Ginny said, "Please Hermione, be careful."

Hermione smiled and waved her wand over her abdomen saying a spell Ginny didn't quite hear. "All taken care of." Hermione said. "Don't worry."

When she knocked on Ron's door he opened it as if he had been standing with his hand on the knob. She went in and he locked the door. Hermione went to the bed and took off her dressing gown and slippers as she had last night but she didn't get in the bed. Instead she stood there in her night gown and Ron had frozen half way back to the bed staring at her. It was the kind of nightgown that could make a fifteen year old boy have a heart attack especially when worn by a good looking fifteen year old girl.

She had bought this nightgown against her mother's wishes last summer. "It's too sexy for a fourteen year old." her mother had said. "That kind of nightgown is made for a bride on her wedding night."

It was made of a translucent material and cut deep to show cleavage. Lace around the top allowed a glimpse of the breasts. Hermione's breasts were not large but she had grown over the past year since she bought it so it fit fairly tightly on her and being slightly excited about what she had planned her nipples were stiff enough to show clearly through the lace. It was also short on her, the hem more than a foot above her knees, and a triangular shadow of her brown pubic hair could be made out plainly showing she had no knickers on underneath.

"Aren't you coming into bed?" she asked Ron as she stood there giving him a good view of her.

Ron didn't answer but he started walking slowly toward her staring at her. Finally he said, "That's a really nice nightgown. I've never seen Ginny wear anything like that at home."

Hermione giggled. "Of course not," she said "it's not the kind of thing a girl would wear in front of her brother. I've had it for a year now but never wore it except to try it on. I thought you might like it and I did want to use it at least once before I grow too much to fit in it."

Ron had stopped right in front of Hermione and said, "It fits you real nice, real nice." Then he reached out and pulled her toward him kissing her while running his hand up and down her back. His hand finally stopped on the left cheek of her ass. He stopped kissing her and said, "We better get under the covers before you get cold."

When they were in bed lying on their sides Ron leaned over and putting his arm over Hermione he started kissing her, his chest pressing against hers. His hand once again moved down to her ass this time rubbing it up and down. The short nightgown pulled up with each rub and in a minute he was rubbing her bare ass.

Hermione pulled away from Ron a little and started to unbutton Ron's pajama tops rubbing his chest as she did it. When the last button was undone she pushed the tops off his shoulders and Ron moved to help get them off completely. He tossed them onto the floor and went back to rubbing Hermione's ass. She worked her nightgown up and over her head so she was now naked with her breasts pressing against Ron's chest.

As Ron moved his hand between her legs she spread them enough to let him reach her virgin opening. At the same time she slid her hand inside his pajamas and boxers until she felt his penis which was as hard as a rock by now. Hermione had never seen, much less touched, a boy's penis.

Her mother had talked about sex with her every summer starting the summer when she was eleven and preparing to go to Hogwarts. After she bought the night gown last summer her mother became suspicious of why Hermione wanted such a night gown. She showed Hermione diagrams in a book that showed both the male and female parts along with how sexual intercourse was preformed but they didn't prepare her for the size of Ron's stiff penis.

Actually Ron's penis was average size for a fifteen year old boy. But as she held it she had thoughts that he was too big to fit in her. Her mother told her it hurt a little bit the first time a girl had sex and now she thought she knew why.

Ron said, "Hermione, I know we shouldn't be doing this but I really want to make love to you but not if you don't want to. I don't want to push you into anything."

Hermione said, "Make love to me Ron. I want to make love with you." As she said this she started rubbing his penis.

Mr. Weasley had talked to Ron about sex and the basics of intercourse; but Fred and George's stories gave him a more detailed description of how to satisfy a girl. Ron kissed Hermione then worked his way kissing down her neck and to her breasts. He kissed and sucked on one nipple while playing with the other with his thumb and finger. His other hand was between her legs playing with her opening. She seemed a little tense but the twins said girls are their first time and they would relax after being stimulated a while.

Ron continued for a few minutes and he finally felt the folds of skin relax so his fingers were now rubbing her clitoris. Hermione started wiggling a little and giving soft moans as he kept rubbing her. Her opening was getting wet and then she jerked her hips and Ron felt a flow of liquid on his hand. Suddenly it was very easy to slide his hand over her.

Hermione had been rubbing his penis and now she pushed his pajamas and boxers down off his hips. Ron took five seconds to push them off and drop them on the floor before starting to rub her clitoris again. He also felt for the opening to her vagina. The twins said after a girl's first orgasm from rubbing her you should get at finger into her to make her get really hot and beg you for sex.

His fingers were wet and slippery with her fluid but her opening was so tight he was having trouble getting his finger in it. Fred and George said tight girls are the best and if you kept working the finger in and out she would have more orgasms and it would get easier; so Ron did just that. He got his finger a little farther in each time and when Hermione had her next orgasm she became slipperier and her moaning got more steady.

Their wiggling about had caused the covers to slide off the bed and Hermione had now brought her legs up and spread wide apart when she had a third orgasm she said, "Oh god, Ron, Ron make love to me now. Come in me now."

Ron got between her legs and she grabbed his shaft guiding it to her opening. "Go slow." she said. "You're so big; be gentle."

Ron had thought the same thing. He barely was able to get his finger into her and he knew his penis was longer and thicker than a finger but he was determined to penetrate her if it took all night. As she guided it, he got the head in and he stopped to let her get used to the feeling. He rubbed her clitoris as he waited until she said. "More Ron, keep pushing."

She had her legs way up and spread wide to give him a better angle at her opening and he used his weight to push in another inch but stopped again when he heard her gasp in pain. "Its okay." she said "My mother said most girls have some pain the first time but it won't last long. Push again."

Ron hesitated a second and then lowered more weight and pushed hard. Hermione gasped again but he felt something give way and he slid in another inch. Hermione now wrapped her legs around him and said, "I think its okay now, push more."

He slid in all the way until he felt his pubic bone against hers. She pulled his head down and kissed him. "Oh Ron, make love to me now I want to feel you inside me. I want to have this feeling all night."

Ron started pulling out and when only his head was in her he slid slowly back in. In and out slowly for several minutes and Hermione had another orgasm. Ron felt her lover's fluid wetting his penis again. He started going faster picking up speed as he felt Hermione rocking her hips in rhythm with him. They were slamming together when Ron felt his own orgasm coming. He knew from times he had masturbated back at home what was happening. He felt his sperm squirt into her and his muscles forced him to thrust as deeply into her as he could. Three, four, five times he shot into her and he was spent.

Hermione felt the change in Ron's movement and knew he was at his climax. Then she could feel his sperm in her and as she thought of what he was doing she had another orgasm, the most powerful of any. She dug her fingernails into Ron's back as he collapsed on top of her panting for air. She too felt spent and they lay like that for several minutes.

Finally Ron rolled off her and they settled in on their sides facing each other. "Oh Ron," she said "that was so wonderful. I wish we had done it years ago."

"Me too; but we were a little busy at school with all the things that happened there." Ron said. "Besides where in school could we have some privacy? And we really don't see each other during the summer."

"We could have done it at "the Burrow" last year before the World Cup." Hermione said.

"There's less privacy at "the Burrow" than in school." Ron said.

"Well we have now." Hermione said. "We're going to be here another month and a half so we can enjoy being together for now. When we go back to school we'll figure something out to be together privately.

Now I have to go wash off. I don't see a ewer and basin anywhere."

"No," Ron said "the loo is next door so I don't keep a wash basin in here. Why do you need to wash up now?"

"I have your sperm and my blood smeared between my legs and I don't want to be like that all night." Hermione said. Looking at him she added, "You could use some cleaning yourself."

Ron looked at her and himself and panicked. "Oh my god," he said we're bleeding."

"I was bleeding," Hermione said "but it already stopped and you're fine. You just got some of my blood on you."

She got up and put her dressing gown on. "I'll only be gone a minute, then you can go wash up." She peeked into the hall to be sure nobody was there and then slipped out.

Ron waited thinking about where the blood had come from and before he realized it Hermione was back. "Go wash." she said. "And don't let your parents catch you."

When Ron got back he had a ewer, basin, and wash cloth with him. He said, "I think I want to keep these handy, even if the loo is next door. I don't like the idea of having blood all over."

Hermione smiled and said, "There won't be any more blood. Girls only bleed a little the first time they are penetrated. A bit of tissue is broken which is why there is some pain but that's over now. Although there will be your sperm to wipe up every time."

Ron considered what she said and realized she was talking about what will happen when they do it again. She wants to do it again; he thought after the blood he was afraid she wouldn't want to.

They got back in the bed and pulled the cover up to stay warm. They lay together kissing and caressing for more than an hour before Ron realized he was hard again and he wanted to have sex. He started the same way as last time sucking and teasing her nipples while fingering her clitoris.

He was waiting for her to tell him to stop because they had already had sex tonight and he would have to wait till tomorrow. But she seemed to be enjoying it more this time. She wasn't so tense and she reached an orgasm quickly. He tried to get her into position to get on top of her but she said, "Not yet Ron. Let's keep doing this a little while longer."

He got his finger into her and continued as she had another orgasm. Her fluid was running down her ass onto the sheets and Ron thought there may be no blood but there would still be some cleaning up to do before his mother came in to change the sheets.

Now she started rubbing his penis and Ron took that as a sign that she was ready. He moved on top of her and she guided him to her opening. The head of his penis went in and as he pushed he slid in slowly but smoothly. She was still tight but he had no trouble getting in all the way.

He began humping slowly as he did the first time but now Hermione started moaning loudly and called out, "Faster Ron keep going faster." She was heaving her hips up to meet him and then she had another orgasm. Her fluid was warm against his penis and got it all over both of their legs and groins. He continued until he got that feeling and knew he was about to ejaculate in her again.

She felt him shooting his warm sperm into her and because she was reaching another orgasm she yelled, "Don't stop now Ron. Keep going, keep going." Finally she had another orgasm which made her shake all over and she wrapped her legs around Ron to hold him tightly against her. When the feeling faded she released him and rolled onto her side to kiss him repeatedly.

"That was better than the first time." she said. "I wonder if it keeps getting better each time?"

"We were both more relaxed this time." Ron said. "I know I was really nervous the first time."

They lay cuddled together for a long time until Hermione said, "It's late. Your parents will be getting up soon. I have to go back to my own room." She got up and used the wash cloth to wipe up her stomach and legs. Then she got into her dressing gown and slippers while Ron wiped himself off.

"Not putting the night gown back on?" Ron asked.

"No, she said "it's too tight on me. I almost didn't get into it the first time but I thought you would like to see me in it. I'll have to retire it now; and she put it in the pocket of her dressing gown."

She kissed him good-by and slipped out the door. She didn't notice Mr. Weasley who was standing in the doorway to the loo.

Ginny was awake when Hermione came in the room and when Hermione took off the dressing gown Ginny saw she didn't have the night gown on. "I see your plan worked" Ginny said "I hope you know what you're getting into.

Let's get dressed I heard mom going down stairs to get started on breakfast and I'm starved."

When the got to the kitchen Mrs. Weasley was doing some eggs and Mr. Weasley and Ron were at the table with cups of coffee.

"Good morning Ginny, Hermione." He said. Did you get a good night's sleep, Ron looks a little tired?"

Hermione looked at Mr. Weasley then Ron before saying, "Good morning everyone. Yes I slept fine Mr. Weasley. I'm ready for a big day of cleaning."

Mrs. Weasley asked, "Now that you've been here a few nights Hermione, is everything all right; your room and your bed?"

"Fine Mrs. Weasley everything is great." she answered; but now she was thinking I wonder if they know about last night or is it just a coincidence they asked about my bed and if I slept well.

The twins arrived everyone ate and nothing more was said. After breakfast they got back to cleaning. When Mrs. Weasley was out of the room Hermione asked Ron, "Do you think your parents know?"

"Know what?" Ron asked sleepily.

"That I slept in your room last night you prat."

"Why do you ask?" Ron said.

Ginny piped in, "He was half asleep at the table and never heard what mom and dad asked. You two are going to get into so, so much trouble if you don't get some sleep at night. I'm going to the kitchen for a drink so you can talk alone."

Hermione told Ron what his parents said but he brushed it off. "If they knew," he said "they, at least my mother, would have ripped into us. It must have been a coincidence."

For the next two weeks thing went on the same. Every night Hermione went to Ron's room for a round or two sometimes three rounds of sex. Every morning they were exhausted but they took up napping whenever they could escape Mrs. Weasley's sight.

Starting their fourth week at Grimmauld place there was a commotion. They learned that Harry had been attacked by a pair of Dementors not far from his house. Dumbledore decided he finally had to be brought to stay at Grimmauld Place for the rest of the summer.

A team from the Order was sent to get him and Ron and Hermione waited in Ron's bedroom for Harry to arrive. Though they were both happy to know Harry was safe and would be there soon, their discussion centered on how they could sleep together now since Dumbledore insisted Harry share the room with Ron.

After more than three weeks of nightly sex they would have no privacy once Harry arrived. Finally Ron suggested a swap. "We tell Harry the truth and ask if he would cover for us by sleeping in your bed. Ginny knows you come here every night if they are willing we can go on like nothing changed."

Hermione was dubious but could see no alternative so she agreed they would ask Harry and Ginny. "If they wouldn't do it, Hermione said "we'll have to think of something else because I love you Ron and I really want to be with you."

"I feel the same." Ron said "Give me a day to talk to Harry after he arrives."

Hermione came to Ginny and asked, "Ginny, when Harry gets here, Dumbledore insisted he shares the bedroom with Ron. That means Ron and I can't be together at night."

"Yes," Ginny said cautiously "so why are you telling me this."

"Would you mind," Hermione asked "if it's okay with Harry, if he slept here in my bed so I could continue to sleep with Ron?"

Ginny looked at Hermione as if she were crazy but then Ginny thought that if Harry stayed in this room he might start thinking of her as a girl instead of Ron's little sister. Ginny had always liked Harry and this would give her a chance to be with him.

When Ginny didn't answer Hermione begged, "Please Ginny. I know it will be inconvenient for you but I'll do anything you want. Please."

Finally Ginny said, "Okay, if it's okay with Harry."

"Alright," Hermione said "thanks but one more thing, don't tell Harry until Ron and I get to talk to him first. Pretend I never asked you just now. Also, Ron doesn't know that I told you about him and I having sex. As far as he knows you only think we're up talking all night."

"He must think I'm an idiot not to figure out what you two are doing being together all these nights." Ginny said. "But I'll play along if that's what you want."

Hermione went back to wait with Ron for Harry's arrival. Minutes later Harry came into the room after his trip from Privet Drive. He was in a foul mood after spending an entire summer month doing nothing except waiting for word about Voldemort. He yelled about not being told what was happening and he blamed Ron and Hermione for not telling him anything in their letters.

Harry said he was happy about the Dementor attack because otherwise Dumbledore would have left him at his Aunt and Uncles all summer.

They explained that they weren't allowed into the action. Also being under age they had spent their time at the boring job of cleaning the old house. They were given the dirty task of getting headquarters fit to occupy and new very little about the anti Voldemort activities. Also Dumbledore ordered them not to tell Harry anything

Harry was so angry Ron put off asking him about switching room for two days. Harry was resting in his bed looking backward at the painting on the wall above him. It showed a room with an empty chair and Harry wondered why anyone would put such a painting in a bedroom. He was waiting for dinner to be ready having just finished several hours on cleaning duty. The door opened and Ron and Hermione came in locking the door behind them.

Harry sensed they wanted to ask him something. He had already told them almost everything about his summer including the Dementor attack; what else could they want to know.

Ron started. "Harry, we have a favor to ask of you but we need to tell you something first."

"Go on." Harry said cautious because of Ron's tone.

Ron looked at Hermione and continued, "When my family moved here to start organizing things for the Order there were only three rooms that were safe. You've seen that this place isn't just filthy; there are deadly magical traps, poisons in different forms, all sorts of dangerous vermin and such everywhere."

"I know," said Harry, "keep going."

Not knowing how to ask without being embarrassed, Ron rambled on about the house.

"My parents, Sirius, Lupin, and a few other members of the Order came a few days earlier and made the kitchen, a bedroom for my parents, and a bedroom for us kids safe. The first night here, Fred, George, Ginny, and I all slept in this largest bedroom where are now.

There was so much work to do for the Order my parents didn't have time to clear out more rooms. Then Dumbledore brought Hermione here because it is widely known she is friends with you. He didn't think she would be safe with her parents; because being muggles (non magical people) they couldn't protect her.

My mother knew that the five of us couldn't stay in one room and when you came there would be six under age kids. Also the girls couldn't keep sleeping in the same room with the boys. They didn't want us at our age to try and clean our own rooms out because of how nasty some of the magical objects are so they stopped work on the Order's objectives and got a room ready for the twins and another for the girls.

"I'm still waiting to hear what you want." said Harry.

"Well," started Ron. Then he stopped and just looked at Hermione for help.

She took a deep breathe and started, "At night after everyone was asleep I would sneak out of my room and come here so Ron and I could talk in private about what happened last year and what you told us. This house gives me the willies, I still kept thinking somebody is watching me and I couldn't get to sleep. I started to stay here with Ron all night then sneak back to my room before Ginny was awake. He made me feel safe and we would curl up and Ron would put his arm around me until I fell asleep.

Well one thing led to another and Ron and…" she hesitated, finally saying "and Ron and I are sort of sleeping together now."

Harry looked at the two of them his mouth open in astonishment and said, "By sleeping together you mean….." and he waited.

Ron turned red and looked away from Harry before he said, "Yeah, that's what we mean. We're not ashamed but it is a little hard to talk about it with a third person. Anyway the last two nights since you've been here Hermione has had to stay in the room with Ginny."

"And," said Harry, "you want what kind of favor from me?"

"I you could sleep somewhere else we could…," Ron started but again he couldn't finish the sentence.

"Look," said Harry, "I'm happy, surprised but happy, that you two are together and normally I would make myself scarce; but there is no where else cleaned out except the kitchen and the members of the Order are in there off and on all night. They use the other bedrooms when they stay overnight and have their thing stored in their bedroom. Do you think they might notice me sleeping in the kitchen or one of their bedrooms and maybe your parents might ask why?"

"We weren't thinking of the kitchen or one of their bedrooms." said Ron again with that tone that made Harry nervous.

Harry waited but Ron said nothing so finally Harry asked, "Well!"

"We thought you could sleep in my bed in the room with Ginny." Hermione blurted out.

"And she won't notice the difference between you and me being there?" asked Harry.

"Ginny knows I've been coming over here every night to talk with Ron." Hermione continued. "She was up early one morning and caught me coming back. I had to admit it; but she only thinks we spend the night talking. We didn't want anyone to know the truth but there is no way for us to be together unless we explained it to you. Now we'll have to tell her what we told you, and if she agrees will you do it. Ron and I would be really grateful."

Harry looked at the two of them; Ron had his arm around Hermione's waist. Finally he said, "You two are my best friends, I probably wouldn't be alive if you hadn't been helping me these past four years. If it's okay with Ginny fine; but if your parents find out you two take all the blame. Agreed? And we keep our clothes where they are now or you mother will notice the first time she does laundry."

They nodded and with the tension now broken they started to laugh.

"You know you can't keep this secret from Fred and George for long." Harry said.

"Their good guys," Ron said "and besides, my parents don't know they sneak into town to see muggle girls and they don't want mom and dad to know. I'm not worried about them."

The three friends walked up to the third floor to talk with Ginny. Ron started. "Ginny, we talked with Harry and now we have a favor to ask of you but we need to tell you something first."

"Go on." she said knowing what they wanted but cautious because of Ron's tone.

"You know Hermione has been coming to my room late each night so we can talk in private."

"Yes," Ginny pretending as if she didn't know the whole story already "I saw her go when she thought I was sleeping. The first few nights she would return an hour or so later; but lately she hasn't come back till early morning. I have my suspicions."

"Well…" started Ron. Then he stopped and just looked at Hermione for help.

She took a deep breath and started, "At night after everyone was asleep I would sneak out of our room and go to Ron's so we could talk in private about what Harry told us happened last year. This house gives me the willies, I still kept thinking somebody is watching me and I couldn't get to sleep. Ron made me feel safe and we would curl up and Ron would put his arm around me and when I felt better I came back here. Then I started to stay with Ron all night, we cuddled until I fell asleep and I would try to sneak back here room before you were awake.

Well one thing led to another and Ron and…" she hesitated, finally saying "and Ron and I are sort of sleeping together now."

Ginny looked at the two of them her mouth open in pretend astonishment and said, "By sleeping together you mean having sex."

Ron turned red and looked away from Ginny before he said, "Yeah, that's what we mean. We're not ashamed but it is a little hard to talk about it with another person. Anyway the last two nights since Harry has been here Hermione has had to stay in the room with you."

"And," said Ginny, "you want what kind of favor from me?"

After Ron explained their plan, Ginny eyed them up and said, "You know this is crazy? It won't be long before someone discovers what we're doing and we'll all be in so, so, so much trouble with Mom and Dad."

"We promised Harry we'll take the blame." Ron said. "We'll tell them we made you two swear to secrecy. So will you do it?"

"Alright." Ginny said. "How could I be the one to interfere with true love? You two just be careful there aren't any maternity dorms at Hogwarts."

They all headed down to the kitchen at Mrs. Weasley's call and spent dinner exchanging glances and laughing suddenly for no apparent reason.

"What's going on with you four?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Nothing," lied Harry "when you called us Ron was just telling me a story Tonks told him a few days ago and it had us all laughing." Then attempting to change the subject before Mrs. Weasley could ask another question he said, "Can I get another helping of Treacle tart."

After dinner Harry and Ron went to their room and Ginny and Hermione to their room. After changing into their night clothes they waited. At eleven there was a knock on the door and Ron unlocked and opened it. Hermione slipped in. She was in a dressing gown and slippers.

"All clear," she said "I heard Mr. and Mrs. Weasley go to their room and Sirius to his; none of the people in the Order are staying over tonight. Just be quiet and you should be fine. I left the door to my room unlocked and Ginny went to sleep before I left so be quiet. If anyone sees you tell them you had to go to the loo and got mixed up in the dark. And don't start laughing like at dinner today."

After Harry left, Hermione slipped out of her dressing gown and slippers. She had nothing on underneath and she climbed into the bed and under the covers. Ron also took off his clothes and shut the light off going back to the bed in the dark to join Hermione.

"Ron," she asked "do you mind that Harry and Ginny know about us?"

"No," he said "it was a little embarrassing telling him but I don't care who knows as long as we're together."

Hermione smiled in the dark as she rolled over to kiss Ron. He began to run his hands over her slender body stopping occasionally to feel the curve of her hips, her small firm breasts with their stiff nipples, and the two dimples in the small of her back as his hand slid down to gently squeeze her ass.

She rubbed his chest and felt the muscles of his arms until she started to feel that warm feeling deep inside of her that she felt for the first time only three weeks ago and hadn't felt now for the last three nights. She wanted that feeling to grow and she knew what to do for that to happen. She ran her and down onto Ron's penis.

It was already hard and she began to tease him by touching him then stopping. He wouldn't be able to resist much longer and sure enough he rolled her on her back, lying on top of her he got his penis against her wet opening. He used his hand to guide himself in as deep as the head on his penis.

She was incredible tight considering he had been penetrating her two or three times a night almost every night for three weeks. He worked himself up and down sliding deeper each time when he felt that gush of liquid when she had a second orgasm. That made it easier and soon he was all the way in. She had joined with him in rocking her hips in rhythm driving him deep into her each time and rubbing against her nerve bundle.

They were both breathing heavily when his orgasm came and he began to shoot his sperm deep into her. That feeling caused her to reach a third orgasm and they both moaned and called each other's names.

They didn't hear the sniggering that came from the painting on the wall above the bed.

Ron woke suddenly. He was up against Hermione and could feel the warmth of her body. Something had made a noise someone had sneezed he thought. He got up and turned on the light, there was nobody else there and he checked the door; it was locked.

Ron," Hermione asked "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said "I thought I heard someone but it must have been Kreacher out in the hall." He shut the light off and got back into bed.

"It's only three." he said. "You have more than two hours before you have to go back to the other room."

"What can we do for the next two hours?" Hermione asked coyly.

"I'll think of something." Ron said and he ducked his head under the covers and started to fondle and suck on Hermione's breasts and rub his finger on her clitoris.

She reached down to start rubbing his penis and said, "I really love your idea on how to keep busy for two hours."

After many minutes she reached an orgasm and Hermione decided she would like to do something special for Ron tonight. Pulling the covers off she slid down opposite the way Ron was laying and started to lick the head of his penis. She took it in her mouth and began going up and down taking more of him into her mouth each time until she was taking his entire shaft down her throat.

Then she shifted so her opening was over his mouth and she lowered herself until she felt him start tonguing her. After a few minutes like this she felt another orgasm coming and she spun about sliding down on his rock hard shaft until he was all the way in her. As she moved up and down she started to moan as the orgasm came, calling out "Come in me Ron, come in me now." And he did, reaching his orgasm at the same time.

Again with all the noise they made they failed to hear the little laugh coming from the picture on the wall above the bed.

At five-thirty Hermione got dressed and returned to her room. It was still dark so she found her way over to her bed and said, "Harry wake up you have to go back to the other room before anyone else is up."

Getting no answer Hermione felt the bed. It was empty and the covers hadn't been disturbed. She made her way to the light and turned it on. Harry and Ginny were both in the other bed under the covers together sound asleep.

Hermione stood there not knowing what to say or do. Should I leave and pretend I didn't see this. No she thought Harry has to get back before he gets caught here by someone. She went over to shake them awake and thought what if they're both naked under there; that would be embarrassing.

But she had to wake Harry up so she shook him saying, "Harry get up and get back to the other room. Harry opened his eyes and for a moment didn't realize where he was. Then I came to him; he was in bed with Ginny arms around each other and Hermione was standing there looking at them with her mouth open in astonishment. Ginny also said nothing as she looked at Hermione.

He pulled the covers down and jumped up. Thank god he had his pajamas on Hermione thought. "We'll talk about this later." she said. Get going it's almost six and everyone will be up soon.

Harry didn't say anything because he didn't know what to tell Hermione. She opened the door for him and after he left she locked it. As he went down the steps he thought he heard footsteps but when he stopped and listened there was nobody moving and he continued to the big bedroom.

Sirius stood unseen in an alcove off the hall as Harry was going down the steps and he wondered what he was going to say to Harry later.

After Harry left Hermione said, "Ginny, did you have sex with Harry just because of what Ron and I have been doing."

"What Harry and I did is none of your business and it has nothing to do with you and Ron." Ginny said angrily.

"Ron and I didn't ask you to stay together because we wanted you two to start a relationship. Ron will be really upset when he finds out about this."

"It's no more Ron's business than it is yours. Tell me what you and Ron did last night. How many times did you do it and exact details how you did it?" Ginny asked waspishly.

Hermione looked as if she would scream but finally she just said, "Alright, I get it. What you and Harry do is none of our business and what Ron and I do is none of yours. Pax?"

"Pax." Ginny said. Then she added, "Now that our right to privacy is settled; to tell the truth, you never told Harry which bed was yours and in the dark he accidently got into bed with me. He tried to explain and as we talked we realized we liked each other and wanted to be together. We cuddled and talked but nothing else happened. We just fell asleep together."

Now let's get dressed and down to breakfast. Harry and I plan to hold hands as we go into the kitchen and kiss at the table in front of my parents. We don't want to keep the fact that we are a couple secret. It will sort of disarm my parents and hopefully keep my mother from poking into our business."

"That's a good idea." Hermione said. "There is no reason for Ron and I to hide the fact that we're together either. I talk to Ron about it on the way down."

At seven everyone was washed up and dressed as they headed down to breakfast. Hermione suggested to Ron about letting his parents see they were a couple. "This way if your mom sees us together she won't start asking question because she'll expect us to be together."

As the two couples got to the stairs to the kitchen Sirius called, "Harry, can I talk with you for a minute. You lot head down and we'll follow soon."

"Harry said to Ginny, "Go, save me the seat next to you and I'll be right there."

Sirius took Harry to the far end of the hall while the others continued to the kitchen.

Minutes later Sirius Harry walked into the kitchen together and Harry took the seat next to Ginny. Everyone said good morning as he sat down and Harry leaned over with them all looking and kissed Ginny. Mrs. Weasley froze in place, her mouth open, holding a dish of sausages in her hand.

Mr. Weasley took it better. Looking at Harry and Ginny he said, "Something new happen that I hadn't heard about?"

Ginny fielded the question, "Harry and I sort of started seeing each other. We have been talking and in these last three days since he arrived we realized that we always liked each other and want to spend more time together."

Mrs. Weasley still hadn't moved and Mr. Weasley shifted his eyes to her and said, "Well, isn't that nice? Molly, remember we started to see each other at about the same age that they are now."

Mrs. Weasley finally closed her mouth and set the dish on the table. She looked at Arthur then walked over to Harry and Ginny and bent over between them hugging one in each arm. "Arthur", she said, "Could I talk to you before you leave for work about….. about picking up some things we need on the way home."

Ron cleared his throat and everyone looked his way. He leaned over to Hermione who was next to him and kissed her. Mrs. Weasley made a funny noise and swayed, grabbing the wall for support.

Ron said, "Since we're giving happy news today Hermione and I have also started seeing each other in the past three weeks."

Mrs. Weasley forced a smile and said, "Arthur we should talk now!"

As they left Fred and George gave congratulations to Ron and Hermione then said together, "Harry we want to have a word with you."

"There's no need for you to have a word with Harry." Ginny said. "Harry and I being together is none of your concern so butt out of our lives."

"Sirius added his congratulations and then said, "Harry, remember what we talked about."

As they cleaned up the breakfast dishes, Hermione could hear the Weasleys in the pantry off the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley started crying and Mr. Weasley said, "Now Molly, you knew when we decided to bring the children here that there was a good possibility they would become attracted to each other. They can't go anywhere and they see nobody but each other. We knew Ron and Hermione fancied each other for years now; Ron as much as said so when he asked about inviting her to the World Cup last year.

I told you three weeks ago about seeing Hermione sneaking out of Ron's bedroom at five in the morning so it's not like they surprised you just now. Nobody else knows so if they are having sex, perhaps nothing will happen and there will be nothing to worry about.

And you knew Ginny fancied Harry since we first met him."

"Yes," sobbed Molly "but our children are growing up. They'll be leaving us so soon. I know Hermione is a wonderful girl and will be good for Ron; but Ginny going with Harry is another matter."

"You love Harry like your own son." Mr. Weasley said. "How could you oppose Ginny going with him?"

"I know he is a wonderful boy; but he is always in such great danger. If Ginny is with him she could get hurt."

"Molly, with Voldemort back our whole family is danger all the time. Being with Harry won't make it any more dangerous for Ginny."

"But she's our only daughter; and she's only thirteen, too young to start dating." Molly said as she wiped her eyes.

"She'll be fourteen next week." Arthur said. "Did you forget that we started seeing each other when we were fourteen?"

"No," she answered "I didn't forget that and I didn't forget what we started doing soon after we started seeing each other. Arthur, what will we do if Ginny or Hermione gets pregnant?"

"If Ginny or Hermione gets pregnant it will be because of their own desires. You know Ron and Harry didn't begin these relationships. Neither of them is assertive enough. Hermione went after Ron and Ginny went after Harry. You know that's true. And if they are having sex the girls started that to.

If either gets pregnant then we'll love them and any baby that may come along." Arthur said. "Besides there is nothing we can do to stop them. In a few weeks they'll be back at school where they could have done whatever they want without us knowing. Since they came out and announced to everyone that they are together they're not afraid of us knowing."

As they cleaned up the breakfast table an owl arrived at the back window with two envelopes on its leg. Sirius took them off and the owl turned and left. Sirius looked at the addresses and said, "This looks like Dumbledore's handwriting. Ron one is for you and one is for Hermione."

They took the envelopes and looked at them then at each other. Ron said, "Why would Dumbledore be writing us." He tore the envelope open and looked quickly at the letter. Hermione did the same with hers. She frowned and said, "I have some things to do upstairs, Ron would you please come and help me."

They left and Harry and Ginny followed them. In the big bedroom Hermione and Ron sat on one bed reading their letters from Dumbledore then they exchanged letters and read the others'. Harry and Ginny sat on the other bed waiting.

Finally Hermione said, "I don't understand how he could know."

"Know what?" said Ginny.

"About Ron and me sleeping together." Hermione said. "Your parents didn't tell him so how did he find out."

"How could my parents tell him?" Ron said. "They don't know about us."

"Yes, they do." Ginny and Hermione said together.

"Did you hear them to?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"Yes," she said "you let my father see you coming out of Ron's room weeks ago. They knew all this time and said nothing to anybody."

"So if they didn't tell, then how does Dumbledore know?" Hermione asked.

"Wait," Ron said "my parents know we're sleeping together and didn't kill us. I don't believe it."

Ginny said, "It seems they had sex the first time when they were our age and they know they can't stop you because when we're back at Hogwarts we can do whatever we want and they wouldn't even know.

Now what about Dumbledore and the letters?"

"This concerns you two so you may as well hear this." Hermione took her letter from Ron and read aloud,

"Miss Granger:

When I brought you to Grimmauld Place for your own safety Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and I promised your parents we would care for you as if you were our own daughter.

You may think of me as an old man; but I was once your age and remember the feeling of being in love. I know you are normally a very responsible young lady and you will soon learn how much I regard you for this characteristic.

However I feel that I must remind you that love can make a young lady do things that can lead to grave consequences. Remember if your actions should place you and Mr. Ronald Weasley in a bad position, you will have to face your parents and the Weasleys together.

I ask you to be careful in your actions because I will be unable to help if circumstances get out of hand.

Yours truly

Albus Dumbledore

P.S. Involving Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley in your actions does not reflect well on you.

Before anyone could comment, she took Ron's letter and read it.

"Mr. Weasley:

When I brought Miss Granger to Grimmauld Place for her own safety your parents and I promised we would care for her as if she were our own daughter.

You may think of me as an old man; but I was once your age and remember the feeling of being in love. I know you are normally a very responsible young man and you will soon learn how much I regard you for this characteristic.

However I feel that I must remind you that love can make a young man do things that can lead to grave consequences. Remember if your actions should place you and Miss Granger in a bad position, you will have to face your parents and the Grangers together.

I know your feelings for Miss Granger make you want to do what is best for her and I ask you to be careful in your actions because I will be unable to help if circumstances get out of hand.

Yours truly

Albus Dumbledore

P.S. Involving Mr. Potter and your sister in your actions does not reflect well on you.

"Not only does he know about you two; he knows that Harry and I are covering for you." Ginny said.

Again Hermione said, "I don't understand how he could know if your parents didn't tell him. Harry have you said anything to Dumbledore?"

Harry looked hurt. "How could you suspect me of telling? Besides Dumbledore has ignored me all summer, I haven't seen or talked to him since June."

Ginny chimed in, "I've never talked to Dumbledore so don't look this way."

"It must be Sirius." Hermione said. "He must have seen us switching rooms like your father did."

"If Dumbledore knows about you and Ron it didn't come from Sirius because he thought you and I were a couple. Sirius saw you letting me out of your room this morning." Harry said. "That's why he pulled me aside on the way to breakfast. He thought I was with you until I told him I was with Ginny."

"So now what?" Ginny asked. "Are you and Ron going to continue against Dumbledore's advice? Do we keep switching rooms?"

It was Ron that spoke up. "I don't care what Dumbledore thinks I love Hermione so as long as Harry will switch rooms we're doing what we want." With that he looked at Hermione and she nodded.

Then he looked at Harry who said, "I want to continue to see Ginny as long as she wants me to."

"Well that's settled then." Hermione said. "But I'm going to find out how Dumbledore learned what we are doing if it's the last thing I do. Now what do you think Dumbledore meant by us finding out how responsible he thinks we are."

For the next few days Mrs. Weasley seemed a little tense whenever she saw either couple together especially if they were holding hands or kissing. The next few nights were consistent if nothing else. After eleven Harry and Hermione would pass each other somewhere in the hall or steps while switching rooms with a quick whisper of all clear, be quiet. In the morning around five thirty the same occurred in the opposite direction. Neither noticed Sirius under a disillusionment charm watching them go.

Hermione and Ron seemed more tired every morning than they did in the evening and both took up napping in the afternoon when they could. Harry and Ginny continued sleeping in the same bed but managed to keep their clothes on and limit themselves to a lot of cuddling and kissing.

The morning of Harry's hearing arrived and after breakfast Mr. Weasley took Harry with him to the Ministry of Magic when he left for work. Mrs. Weasley tried to keep everyone busy with cleaning but the work went slowly since everyone kept speculation on how the hearing was going and when Harry would be back. Around noon Harry and Mr. Weasley returned with the good news that Harry had been cleared of all charges and Mrs. Weasley immediately declared there would be a party that night to celebrate.

Later the mail brought the letters from Hogwarts with more good news. Dumbledore appointed Ron and Hermione the new prefects for Gryffindor House. Everything seemed be to working out well for everyone. Mrs. Weasley seemed to have adjusted to the couples being together and a number of members of the Order showed up for the party.

After the party Harry and Ron returned to their room and Hermione and Ginny to theirs to change into their night clothes before switching rooms. Harry and Hermione passed on the stairs again not noticing Sirius under his disillusionment charm.

Hermione locked the door behind her slipped out of her clothes put out the light and joined Ron who was already in bed. "Ron," she asked "how does Dumbledore know about us. I told you I've had the feeling of being watched ever since I got to Grimmauld Place but I haven't been able to find anyone watching."

"I don't know." Ron said. "Let's not worry about it. Dumbledore knows about us but he still appointed us prefects so he can't mind too much."

"Well why did he send us those letters if he doesn't mind what we're doing?" she asked.

"He wants us to be careful and not embarrass our families or him." Ron said. "So let's be careful but enjoy being together." With that he rolled on top of her and started to kiss her passionately.

Ron and Hermione were busy enjoying each other's body. Ron wanted to get Hermione's mind off Dumbledore knowing about them and he had an idea. He had been licking Hermione's clitoris for several minutes while sticking his finger as far into her vagina as he could. She had one orgasm already and he wanted her to have another before he actually penetrated her. He wanted to please her as he had never done and he thought he might bring her to more orgasms in one session of love making that she could imagine.

Then she had her second and she was moaning and wiggling as she never had before. "Take me Ron I want to feel you sliding into me all the way."

Instead, Ron rolled her onto her stomach and spreading her legs as far apart as he could. He got as much of her secretion on his finger and thumb as he could. Her ass cheeks were wide apart and he lubricated her ass with his finger until he was able to slip the finger into her anus. Hermione moaned more and raised her ass up a little to give Ron a better angle. He worked the finger in and out stretching her anus and she seemed to relax as he went deeper. When he felt she was ready he took his finger out and slid his thumb into her anus and his finger back into her vagina. He began to work both of them in and out as deep as he could reach. Hermione was calling out loudly, "Oh god, oh god I never…" then she would start moaning again almost screaming.

She had a third orgasm and Ron extended his middle finger to add rubbing her clitoris along with continuing to penetrate her anus and vagina. She had a forth orgasm almost immediately. Hermione was moaning and squirming but she managed to raise her ass up at an angle with her head down on the bed. Ron thought now was the time and he got behind her quickly pushing his penis all the way in her wide open vagina and started pumping in and out rapidly. Hermione had another organism just as Ron reached his climax shooting his sperm downward deep into her.

The feeling made Hermione pass out from the pleasure and she rolled over on her side. Ron felt her heart and could hear her breathing so he lay against her holding her until he fell asleep.

At two in the morning as the couple rested from their sexual experiences Dumbledore arrived at Grimmauld place in response to Sirius' summons. The two men went to the kitchen to talk over glasses of wine.

"What is so urgent that you needed to see me tonight?" asked Dumbledore.

"From your two letters this morning I presume you know about Ron and Hermione's activities in the bedroom." Sirius said.

Dumbledore nodded and said, "Yes, I've had your great great Grandfather Phineas Nigellus checking on Harry since he arrived. His portrait hangs in the large bedroom. I insisted Ron and Harry should have it for that reason.

He reported their conversation about switching rooms and what Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger were doing. I had to order him to avoid going to that portrait. They deserve privacy and I don't want him watching them doing what young people have done since the beginning of the human race.

But surely you didn't call me for that. What else do I need to know?"

Sirius paused for a moment then said, "I overheard Harry and Ginny Weasley earlier tonight. They are sleeping in the same bedroom together and I think they too have begun to have sex. I thought you might be worried about the danger to Ginny if Voldemort became aware that she was so close to Harry. He might use her to get to Harry."

"You're right to worry." said Dumbledore. I've seen this day coming since Harry saved Ginny from Tom Riddle in the Chamber of Secrets. Arthur and Molly told me she has fancied Harry since they first met and that feeling deepened greatly after he saved her. I thought this might happen if they were forced to live so closely together but I could see no alternative. I will attempt my best to protect her as I do for Harry, Ron, and Hermione but I can only do my best. None of us are safe anymore you know that as well as I.

I would like you to talk with Harry about this like a father to a son since I can't. I must avoid him for reasons you and I have discussed ad nauseam. Will you do that for his sake?"

Sirius said, "I have already tried but he is not inclined to listen to me; but I will try again."

Thank you Sirius for your information and the wine I have to be off I was supposed to meet Remus at his place and I am late."

As Dumbledore was leaving Hermione was waking from her orgasm induced sleep.

She remembered Ron exciting her into one orgasm after another and it stirred her into feeling for his penis again. Ron awoke to her rubbing his shaft and he smiled in the dark.

"That was the most wonderful feeling I ever had." Hermione said."Do it to me again but this time I won't faint. Let me have even more orgasms before you come in me."

Ron grinned in the dark and thought to himself, "I have to thank Fred and George for telling me the story of that episode in the Quidditch shower room with Angelina and Katie. And I'll have to tell Harry about this; then he realized Harry was going with Ginny. I can't give him any ideas like this. Well he finally thought I won't be getting sleep before morning but it's worth it."

Ron started sucking on her nipples and slid his hand down onto her slit to get her going on another orgasmic high and she rolled over again exposing her ass to him and he worked at giving her more pleasure than the last time.

It was after three in the morning when Arthur Weasley got back from the Ministry of Magic. After the party ended he had gone in to finish a report he needed to hand in tomorrow and he was tired. A few hours sleep and I'll be fine for work he thought. As he passed the big bedroom on the second floor he heard noises; then he suddenly heard Hermione's voice yell, "Oh god, Ron don't stop." He hesitated only a second, long enough to hear Ron say, "Yeah I'm coming too." And he hastened on up the steps. How will I ever tell Molly this he thought?

As the month of August drew to an end Ron and Hermione talked more about what they would do when they returned to Hogwarts and couldn't sleep together. "There has to be some secret unused room somewhere in that great big castle." Hermione said. "When we get back I'm going straight to the library and begin to look of a place where we can have privacy."

On August 31 as everyone was packing their trunks to be ready for the return to school tomorrow Mrs. Weasley called from down stairs. "Ron, Hermione, please come to the sitting room. Dumbledore is here and wants to speak to you.

They came down the steps together but said nothing. They were both thinking they were in trouble because they continued having sex after Dumbledore's letters.

"Please sit down," Dumbledore said as he closed the door to the sitting room. "I believe there may be a problem with your behavior and we need to discuss it."

"Sir," Ron interrupted "Hermione and I love each other and I think what we are doing is our business as long as we aren't hurting anyone else."

"Yes," Dumbledore said "normally I would agree with you. I understand what it is like being young and in love. That is why your professors don't bother couples engaged in such activities in the various unused areas of the castle. You two however are special because of your relationship with Mr. Potter. You have helped him these past four years and with Voldemort back Harry will need your help even more if he is to survive and we are to defeat Voldemort.

If you are so involved with each other that you fail Mr. Potter our entire world can be destroyed. I can not take that chance." Dumbledore pulled his wand faster than Ron or Hermione could react and said, "Obliviate."

Ron and Hermione's faces went blank and after a few seconds Dumbledore said, "Now that I have described your duties as prefects do you have any questions?"

They both answered "No, sir."

"Then go finish packing and we will see each other at Hogwarts tomorrow." He told them.

After they left Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came in and Dumbledore said, "I have, with regret, erased their memories of being in love and what they have been doing this past two months. I can not guarantee they will not fall in love again but it will give me time to work with Harry and proceed with my plans to thwart Voldemort.

I trust you will not tell them of any of this?"

"Of course not." the Weasley's answered. "It is a pity. They are a wonderful couple and hopefully after all is done they will get back together."

"Now, said Dumbledore, "please bring Ginny and Harry down, I need to erase their memories of these events also before they talk to Ronald and Hermione and undo my work."


End file.
